


Day 30 - Teeming

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), only mentioned tho, read at your own caution even if i don't think this one is written that well lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: Yachi didn’t understand why she was so terrified. All the boys were nice, even if they did tower over her in stature. They smiled but Yachi couldn’t help but imagine malice in their eyes, memories of another broad man standing before her flashing in her mind whenever one of the strangers approached her.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Kudos: 33





	Day 30 - Teeming

**Author's Note:**

> Yo read the tags!  
> I'd really like to not trigger anyone so please make sure you're comfortable with what happens in this fic. It's lowkey implied that Yachi has some childhood trauma surrounding abuse, please don't read this if you think it might trigger you. 
> 
> Thank you!

Yachi didn’t understand why she was so terrified. All the boys were nice, even if they did tower over her in stature. They smiled but Yachi couldn’t help but imagine malice in their eyes, memories of another broad man standing before her flashing in her mind whenever one of the strangers approached her.

It had been years since then and Yachi thought she had grown past it, but her mind still told her to comply, to be malleable, to agree and pretend nothing was wrong. It was a survival instinct the meek girl had developed.

She wanted to have fun. She wanted to laugh and joke and eat with all the other teams, the other managers, but terror filled her throat before she could push past the large players in the small clearing at the back of Shinzen High School. The green grass was teeming with boys older than her, stronger than her, more than a foot taller than her.

Yachi knew how her fear presented itself, she knew she looked foolish, darting around to feel safe somewhere but pale enough to seem like she was about to pass out. She considered asking her girlfriend, Kiyoko, for help but thoughts of Kiyoko laughing at her filled her mind, calling her silly and thinking she was weak, pathetic.

Instead, she ran away, meeting Kiyoko’s curious gaze and throwing out a quick “I’m going to the bathroom!” before she made her way out of sight for anyone before crouching over, resting her head against the cool tiled wall of the school their Summer Training Camp had been held in.

She had eaten a burnt piece of beef, not having seen how it looked but instead trying to please whoever was talking to her, trying to keep herself protected anyway she knew how. But now it felt like the blackened meat was making its way back up her esophagus, trying and failing to swallow the sensation down before she stood up and sprinted to the bathrooms.

Locking herself in a stall, Yachi kneeled in front of a toilet bowl, throwing up the contents of her small lunch, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. Even after her meal had been upended and its contents flushed down, she still leaned over the bowl, heaving with tears falling into the newly clean water.

She felt so alone, like there was no one around to help her.  _ That’s nothing new _ , she tried to reason to console herself. But it had the opposite effect, salty droplets falling faster, breath quickening instead of calming.

“Hitoka?” a soft voice called. Yachi’s head shot up, hoping her girlfriend wouldn’t see her, wouldn’t realize how weak she truly was. Light footsteps echoed in the room, stopping in front of her stall. “I can see your legs, hun. Can you open the door for me?”

Yachi wanted to say no, wanted to tell the beautiful girl to go away, that she deserved better than the anxious one that was on the floor of a public restroom. But she had always been weak for that voice, that tone that commanded attention even in its softness. She stood before she reached up to unlatch the stall door, the plastic barrier swinging inwards to reveal hair so dark it was almost blue, rectangular framed glasses that hid her gorgeous grey eyes, and a concerned look on the older girl’s face.

The worry between Kiyoko’s brows didn’t lessen as she saw Yachi, seeing her pale face contrast with the red splotches on her cheeks. She didn’t say anything then, just reached out to hug the teary-eyed girl, pulling her closer. Yachi buried her face in Kiyoko’s shoulder, trying not to cry and stain the track jacket she wore.

“It’s going to be okay, Hitoka,” Kiyoko said, simultaneously rubbing soothing circles into the younger girl’s back as she tried to stop the shudders from shaking her body. “Remember that you can always tell me anything, okay?” Yachi nodded into her shoulder, not able to talk yet.

Yachi felt awful for dragging her perfect girlfriend into her mess but she also felt that she couldn’t contain her thoughts anymore, her mind teeming with memories she didn’t want, thoughts that grasped at her consciousness and wouldn’t let go. 

But slowly, standing with a girl of dreamlike beauty, one that Yachi loved with all her heart and one that for some strange reason, liked her back, she was comforted, tears slowing to a stop. Kiyoko whispered soothing words in her ear all the while, telling the smaller girl how brave she was, how proud of her she was.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked eventually. Yachi shook her head, withdrawing from Kiyoko’s warm embrace to look down at the floor in shame. Even though she didn’t look at the older girl she knew from the tone of her voice that she was smiling softly in understanding. 

“Okay, Hitoka. I won’t ever ask you to tell me something you’re not comfortable with. But know that I’ll always be here for you if you need me, alright?” The kindness in her words brought more tears to Yachi’s puffy eyes. “Can you look at me, sweetheart?” There was no forcing, just Kiyoko with her hands on Yachi’s shoulders.

Yachi looked up, seeing her reflection in Kiyoko’s dark eyes and cringing at the red eyes and blotchy pink cheeks. But then Kiyoko was closing her eyes and soft lips were on her own, Yachi’s eyes closing on instinct as well, sharing a chaste kiss.

Yachi was sure her lips tasted horrible but Kiyoko didn’t seem to mind. They broke away to press their foreheads against one another’s. “I love you, Hitoka. Don’t forget that, okay?” Kiyoko’s hands were holding Yachi’s head gently in her hands, acceptance and kindness spilling from her expression.

“I won’t,” she assured, a genuine smile on her face. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome
> 
> Sorry yall I don't like this one very much, didn't have very much inspiration. Thanks for reading tho!


End file.
